High School Never Ends
by AnimeAdict202
Summary: Chiro is all grown up and has kids of his own. Chiara is his second child. Chiro enrolls her into a 'hero' academey in hopes she will learn how to control her powers her OWN way. Sadly, Chiara's not excited. Why? She doesnt know what her powers are.


Annime: Hi! This is a new PROJECT I'm working on. It's a GIANT cross over, so I'm just going to put it in the SRMTHFG category because the main character is from the SRMTHFG world!

Chiro: So…this is about my second child…who just happens to be a girl…IS THIS GONNA BE ONE OF THOSE CHIC STORIES?

Annime: YES!

_**Chapter 1**_

"So…," the principal said with a smile. "Your father finally enrolled you into Power Academy?"

"Yeah," Chiara answered with a sigh.

Chiara had straight, black hair and sea-foam green eyes. She wore black leggings, an orange two-two, a black shirt, an orange tie, and orange stilettos with black tipped heels. Her hair was up in a high, tight bun.

The principal, Ms. Hawk, was part of the Justice League. She was chosen to run the school that different hero's had joined together to discover. One of these heroes was Chiara's father:

Chiro Lazzaro.

"So, are you excited?" Mrs. Hawk asked with a bright smile. Chiara frowned at her.

"No."

Mrs. Hawk sighed. "Look, Chiara, I know you were looking forward to going to school with your normal friends-,"

"Just because they don't have powers doesn't mean they're normal!"

"But your father thinks it's important to learn how to control your powers your own way-,"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY POWERS ARE!" Chiara moaned. Mrs. Hawk tilted her head with sympathy.

"It took your older brother a little while to figure out what his powers were, too."

"Yeah," Chiara spoke as she rolled her eyes. "But it could take all of high school to figure out!"

"You will get your powers when the time is right," Mrs. Hawk explained. Once she was finished speaking, the bell rang to go to first period. "Here's your schedule and a pass just in case you can't find your first class." Chiara took the papers from Mrs. Hawk and turned to leave. "I wish you luck on your first day of freshmen year!"

Chiara looked around as crowds of people shuffling passed her.

'These kids have powerful parents like I do,' Chiara thought. She took a step into the crowd and moved throughout it in hopes she would find her first class on time.

No such luck. Chiara stared at her first hour's door for a moment. This was going to be SO awkward. Not to mention the fact that she was a FRESHMAN with NO POWERS! If anyone found out…her high school years were NOT going to be fun!

She sucked in a gulp of air and opened the door. The room she walked into looked like those stereotypic college class rooms where you could be either high up and far away from the teacher, or low and close to the teacher.

The teacher, a blonde woman, turned towards Chiara.

"I know it is the first day of school," the woman said, "but you have all studied maps of this school, so there's no excuse for being tardy!"

"I-I'm new," Chiara corrected. "I have a pass, see?"

The woman took the pass and examined it. She looked up from the piece of paper with narrowed eyes.

"Ok," she said. "Not take your seat."

Chiara hurried over to an empty spot and placed her book bag beside her. The blonde woman went back to the front of the room.

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted," the teacher stated. "My name is Ms. Lane. And, as the school regulates me to inform you, I am Super Girl's eldest child." She looked over every student until her eyes fell upon Chiara. "The school also regulates that I ask every child who their parents are. So…I guess we will start with you. Now, I wonder who you're parents are," Ms. Lane spoke sarcastically as she pointed to someone.

"I wonder," the girl said. Chiara turned her head towards the voice and blinked.

The owner of the voice was a pink hedgehog with yellow-green eyes. She wore dark purple, skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a lighter purple, track hoody.

"My parents are Sonic and Amy Chavez," the girl continued, "and my name is Yasmin."

Chiara knew Yasmin. The two were friends since they were kids. Unfortunately time separated them and they stopped talking as much.

"So, who are YOU?" Ms. Lane asked, pointing to another person. It was a girl with rich, red hair and black eyes.

"I'm Sky and my parents are Robin and Star-Fire from the Teen Titans."

Ms. Lane then pointed her finger towards Chiara.

"Me?" Chiara asked. When Ms. Lane nodded, Chiara took a deep breath.

"My name is Chiara. My mother is Jin-May Lazzaro and my father is Chiro Lazzaro, leader of the hyper force."

Everyone in the room gasped while the teacher stared in awe.

"Mr. Lazzaro is the main founder of this school," Ms. Lane said. "He may just be one of the greatest heroes. It's a pleasure having you in my class." Chiara slid down slightly in her seat. "What re your powers? Are you able to become robotic like your brother and mother, or are you a bender like your father, or do you have the power primate like your father?"

"Umm, well-"

"Oh! If we don't move on soon then we will lose out on time!"

Chiara slumped down even further into her seat as the teacher continued to ask students their background information. She just hoped that the bell would ring soon-

"Hey," someone whispered. Chiara didn't notice as she stared at a wall across the room from her. "Hey," the person whispered again. This time Chiara turned around as a piece of paper was handed to her. She took it and unfolded it.

Hey, meet me in the hall after class.

-Yasmin

Chiara looked over at the pink hedgehog and Yasmin winked at her.

'Well,' Chiara thought with a smile. 'At least I have one friend.'


End file.
